The present application relates generally to charging devices and, more particularly, to a charging device, a detection system, and a method of testing the detection system.
As electric vehicles and/or hybrid electric vehicles have gained popularity, an associated need to accurately manage delivery of electrical energy to such vehicles has increased. Moreover, a need to provide safe and efficient charging devices or stations has been created by the increased use of such vehicles.
At least some known charging stations include a power cable or another conductor that may be removably coupled to the electric vehicle. The charging stations receive electricity from an electric utility distribution network or another electricity source, and deliver electricity to the electric vehicle through the power cable. Some known charging stations have cables that are relatively long to permit plugging into differently configured vehicles and to permit the power cable to reach vehicles at various distances from the charging station. Some known systems include a cable management system in which a portion of the power cable may be wrapped around, for example, one or more cleats to store the power cable when not in use and/or to store an unused portion of the power cable.